


Flesh and Bone

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Porn for every Power [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Consent Issues Exchange Treat, Do Not Archive, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Jared is very disappointed Sebastian went to the Magnus Institute to talk about him. It's time to remind him who he belongs to.





	Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> Thanks to Onnastik for the beta and the brainstorming!  
> Yenasmatik and Mr Blackwood helped too!

It's Jared who finds him first.

Sebastian never really looked for him, he tries to convince himself that’s the only reason. But these days he's so afraid of his former friend that if he'd had any hint, he would have called the police on him, even if it would technically have made him a snitch.

His best friends are books and though they can convey immense knowledge, they're not good for finding someone who doesn't want to be found. Except, Sebastian guesses, scary magical books, but he's been lucky enough not to run into another one.

It seems you can't stay lucky forever.

He'd had nightmares about it. He always had, but since visiting the Magnus Institute they had become worse, like it had dragged the memory to the surface of his unconscious mind.

"What do you want?" he asks. At one time, he tried to stay calm in front of Jared's provocations, to avoid making things worse. But they are far past that now. The worst has come. It's nighttime already and there is no one else in the street.

"I'm disappointed in you," Jared answers. He sounds smug, and Sebastian is reminded of the most cliché cheap pulp novels' villains.

Because of course, Jared expected so much of him! Like Sebastian wasn't the one who had been disappointed again and again! He won't say that.

Jared steps out into the light, all melodramatic again, and Sebastian is shocked, because it was his voice, and it's his hair, and his skin, and his eyes, but it's not his face.

Of course he'd known that Jared was doing unnatural things with bones, reinforcing his body. He'd tried not to think about it too much; it was quite disgusting. He hadn't thought about the bones in the chin, the cheeks, the forehead. Jared had been average-looking - not bad, but not especially attractive either. He is now. Or he would be, if Sebastian didn't know where his bulging muscles and high cheekbones must have come from.

"You went to the Magnus Institute," Jared says.

It's the last thing Sebastian expected. "They're not... they won't even try to stop you, they're just documenting..."

"You were _mine_!" Jared snarls, "and you gave yourself in sacrifice to another god!"

Sebastian doesn't understand. He has the time to know that with a very frustrated clarity even before Jared grabs him by his collar and pushes him against a wall, hard enough that the back of Sebastian's head hits the brick, making him grit his teeth in pain.

"Give me just one reason why I shouldn't pull you apart, bone by bone," he hisses. He looks at Sebastian, too closely, for a long moment. Like he's waiting.

Sebastian tries to think. He can no longer appease this anger, he was never good at that and now is worse. But Jared didn't care to restrain his hands and legs - he clearly doesn't think much of him. Of course, Sebastian knows that punching him will never work.

So he aims for the eyes with his fingers, just as he knees him in the balls as hard as he can.

Jared does stop his arm, but he doesn't even try to dodge the knee. He laughs at the attempt, even, and Sebastian feels humiliated. He's not strong, but this should hurt. Unless he's been assuming too much about Jared's body. That it's still mainly human, for example.

"When I'm talking, you stay put, and you listen," Jared spits. 

He pushes him again with one hand, this time against a street sign, and with the other hand he does... something... to his arm.

It doesn't hurt, not exactly, but it's one of the most uncomfortable sensations Sebastian has ever felt. He can't resist the curiosity, he has to look, and he finds his arm twisted round the post, making more than one turn, totally locked. He feels sick. It should hurt, it should hurt like hell and the fact that it doesn't makes everything even worse, more unnatural. He can only watch as Jared does the same with his other arm, his feeble struggles thoroughly ignored. Then Jared puts a big, strong hand on his thigh...

By the time Jared has finished his legs, making him fall onto bends that are not his knees, Sebastian is crying. The terror, the physical and moral disgust, everything makes him long to pass out on the spot.

"You know what? I actually think I _can_ find another use for you." Jared has taken a step back, is looking at his handiwork appreciatively.

And now he's opening his trousers.

"Don't," says Sebastian. He can't put any authority or anger in his tone, it sounds like begging. It is begging. "Don't do this."

The tension between them - it hadn't been like that - or maybe it had, once, but they'd got over it. At least Sebastian had.

Jared's cock is half-hard, dark, and bigger than any erection Sebastian has ever seen. It doesn't look real. It probably isn't. Sebastian doesn't want to wonder if there are bones in there. He does anyway.

Jared hits Sebastian and makes his hat fly off, before stroking his scalp with a wicked tenderness. "Why not?"

Jared is visibly hardening, without even touching himself, just from the perversity of it all and Sebastian's misery and humiliated disgust. "I'll bite," he answers, through gritted teeth.

"No, you won't." His hand crawls on Sebastian's cheek, and then he grabs both cheeks between his fingers, as if to force him to open his mouth.

He manages it with horrifying facility. Sebastian doesn't relax his jaw, it's the whole shape of that jaw that has changed, forcing his mouth into a fixed circle open to invasion, painfully stretched. He can't close his mouth, of course, he can't talk.

He can scream, though.

At least until Jared fills his mouth with his huge, veined cock. 

Then it becomes only sobs and moans as he feels Jared's cock pumping inside his mouth. His body is all wrong, it no longer looks human; Sebastian no longer _feels_ human, only a flesh-and-bone toy to be used and abused. He cries. The sensation in his mouth is awful, his sinews hurt, he feels nauseous. Jared's cock feels like it's becoming bigger and bigger, and he won't stop, he won't even give him a tiny break. His cock is going deep in his throat, and he's not even fully in his mouth.

Finally Jared comes, filling Sebastian's mouth with bitter disgusting fluid that he can neither spit nor swallow. He can only lower his head to let it slowly drip, mixed with saliva, from his battered, overstretched lips.

"Am I done with you?" Jared asks. He looks at Sebastian with a worrying expression, feelings conflicting in his face. But it sounds like a real question.

Sebastian still can't talk. He nods frantically, though.

"Really?" Jared asks. "Then should I leave you here, like this? The way you look, anyone passing by could see exactly how you're meant to be used. Maybe someone will see you from a distance and kill you thinking you're a monster. Or maybe you'll just live like this, your limited idea of a monster, an example of disgusting deformity for the books you love so much."

Sebastian is crying again, but his cheeks are already so tear-stained he's not sure Jared can see. The way he smiles, he's probably enjoying the situation enough either way.

" _Or_ I could put you back. It's as easy for me as twisting you. Well, there would be some changes- you'll always feel my hands inside you- but no one else would see the difference."

There's a catch, Sebastian knows it.

"And then I can find you again. And all you have to do for that is ask me nicely. I'll even let you talk."

He visibly exults. He seems to be having so much fun. He molds Sebastian's jaw into its normal shape, and then gives him a too-wide smile.

"Please," Sebastian tries.

"No, that's not enough. Ask to be mine. You owe me this."

Sebastian no longer has any fight in him. He does it. Begs to be used again. Anything, if he can stop feeling like his body is an abomination.

(Though after this, it will always stay dirty.)

Finally Jared seems satisfied and untwists Sebastian's arms and legs. He takes one of his ribs, though, making him wail in pain. A keepsake, he says. Sebastian can’t stop himself watching as Jared puts it in his own thorax. It’s mine, he thinks, you can’t have it. It’s childish and humiliating even to think of this, after all that's happened. It’s still what comes to his mind.

Jared will be back, he promises, and Sebastian wishes that amongst all his flaws Jared was a liar.


End file.
